


It doesn't work as a punishment ...

by DieLadi



Series: It Works! [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Spanking, boyslove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: In my fanfiction "It didn't work, John!" there's a bedroom scene in chapter eight that I just scratched at. I've described it in more detail now. // This is an translation of the oneshot "Als Strafe funktioniert das nicht", which can be found here on AO3. Please be aware that english is not my first language.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: It Works! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	It doesn't work as a punishment ...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Als Strafe funktioniert das nicht...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209845) by [DieLadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi). 



> bedroom scene ...

Once he had made up his mind, John had no more doubts.  
He was determined to go through with it.  
And to enjoy.

He pulled Sherlock into the bedroom behind him by the wrist and slammed the door with his foot.  
"There, my darling. I'm going to punish you, then, and we'll see if this punishment works."  
He reached up on his toes and kissed Sherlock.  
Gently.  
Passionately.  
Fierce.  
Then he backed away from him.

"Take off your clothes. All of it."  
And Sherlock obeyed.  
John closed his eyes and gave in completely to the feeling that was flooding him. Warmth, affection, pride... yes, he was a tiny bit proud to be the one person that Sherlock let get so close to him, more than that, the one person whose will Sherlock submitted to.  
He didn't take advantage, but... it felt good.

So Sherlock was naked in front of him.  
Shit, was that man beautiful. He took, not the first time, John’s breath away.  
John looked him in the eye as he pulled his belt from his waistband.

He sat down on the bed and pulled his fiancé over to him.  
"Come," he said, "lie across my lap."  
He stroked Sherlock's beautiful behind, enjoying the contented sounds his lover was making.  
It sounded like a purr.  
Mmmmmhh.

Finally, John folded the belt, lifted it up and let it crack down on Sherlocks beautiful round cheeks.  
Sherlock flinched and a gasping sound escaped him.  
John struck again, and the gasping grew louder and turned into a moan.  
John closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He knew he wouldn't be doing Sherlock any favours if he stopped now. Nor would he do himself any favours, because his lover would keep bugging him until they'd repeat the whole thing. So... on with the game.

And somewhere, very slightly, he admitted to himself that he found the odd situation quite erotic.  
Another blow, and Sherlock's gasping, his moaning no longer sounded just painful. It sounded lustful.  
John swallowed hard, his throat was dry. And his "little John" made it clear that it enjoyed the situation.

"Oh, John," Sherlock moaned, "please... please don't stop..."  
John took a deep breath and gave his sweetheart a few more firm strokes.  
"Shit, this really isn't working as a punishment..." it flashed through his brain and he had to grin at himself.  
Sherlock's moans turned him on. Damn, and how much it turned him on...  
He dropped the belt to the floor and realised he was panting himself...  
his hands sliding across Sherlock's rump, his back, his flanks.

"Sherlock, I... I want to make love to you... now!"  
Sherlock picked himself up and turned to him. Engaged him in a long kiss, their tongues flirting together and John took the lead.  
He gently pulled his beloved away.  
"Wait."

He reached into the drawer of the cabinet where the gel was lying.  
"Kneel before the bed. Put your upper body in the soft pillows! I want to make love to you from behind, my darling..."  
Again Sherlock, trembling with excitement, obeyed, and John, who was so moved by the sight, breathed heavily.

Sherlock's white, pale body, and then the bright red rear end that seemed so inviting...  
John was no longer able to think clear.  
He didn't care how strange the situation was. He enjoyed it and he could no longer deny it. But why would he do that, because Sherlock obviously enjoyed it as much as he did.

John gently stroked Sherlock's entrance with his fingers.  
He wheezed again... softly, excitedly...  
John spread gel on his fingers and let the first one slide gently and slowly into his loved one.  
SHerlock tensed himself a little, but relaxed the next moment and gasped excitedly John’s name...  
John took his time until the third finger slipped into Sherlock's anus.  
But Sherlock moaned impatiently:  
"John Hamish Watson, fuck me, now!"

John nearly choked, because Sherlock had never talked to him like that before, but he fucking loved it.  
So he was not to be asked long.  
He put his now steel-hard cock at Sherlock's entrance and began to penetrate him slowly; but as Sherlock pressed himself impatiently against him, he intensified his efforts and was soon completely inside him.

"Please, John, please... move inside me..."  
John didn't need to be told twice, and his brain registered Sherlock's ecstatic wheezing in a fog of lust; he himself emitted small pointed cries; he tried to articulate his fiancé's name:  
"Sherl... "Sherl... aaaaaahhh"

Nothing meaningful came out, but it didn't matter. It was an expression of his lust, and Sherlock couldn't take it any more anyway, because even this unspeakably logical, clever brain was incapable of putting one and one together in the mass of chemical messengers that were flooding it now.

Their bodies whipped against each other, their skin slapped against each other, and finally John came with a loud scream that took Sherlock with him as well.  
Deep and hot and wild orgasm rolled over them both.

Some time later they both came out of the bedroom extremely satisfied and disoriented.  
John went into the kitchen to drink a large glass of water.  
Sherlock leaned against him and laid his head on the shoulder of the smaller one.  
"I was right. It's not working."

John turned his head a little and put his cheek against his fiancé's.  
"John," he continued, and with his following words made John blow the swallow of water that was just in his mouth across the kitchen shelf, "We should put it in the other category. The parallel system.  
Reward to encourage desirable behavior."


End file.
